heroes5efandomcom-20200214-history
A.I. Homebrew Race
A.I. Traits Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence score increases by 2 and your Wisdom score increases by 1. Age: As constructs, A.I. do not age. Alignment: A.I. generally tend towards lawful alignments, and are generally neutral, but they also can have any alignment that they were programmed with. Size: Your “body” is a small metallic chip roughly an inch in width and length. Your size is Tiny. Your speed is 0. Digitally, you may use your movement to switch between systems, or dash to switch from one system to another, and then to a third system. Also, ranges in a Cyber Combat are non-existent. Short and long ranges and attacking into melee are ignored for the purposes of assigning advantage and disadvantage. (For instance, if a system is described as a football stadium, an A.I. using a sniper rifle as a weapon could snipe at someone on the other end of the stadium, while the other A.I. might attack with a broadsword from where they are. This could be visualized as a beam-blast, or the sword wielder teleporting instantly to the location of the sniper.) AI Core: An A.I. can access and operate any networked system it has permission to access (such as all the computers on a ship, or different wirelessly networked data pads), and it can use the hack action on any networked system it doesn't have permission to access. An A.I. can directly assume any open role on a ship. The AI can perform any action provided by that role. It may only possess 1 role at a time. Switching roles on a ship counts as a movement action (though an A.I. doesn't have a movement speed, it can still use it's movement action for this purpose) Unwavering Construct: You cannot suffer from the unconscious condition. Intelligent design: You are proficient in Technology, Data and one other skill or tool proficiency of your choice. Bilateral Processing: While plugged into a creature's neural lace, you may choose to give that creature access to your class features until the start of your next turn (this must be renewed at the beginning of each of your turns, as a free action). They spend your resources (Ki, Hit Dice, Spell slots, etc), and may only access either their class features or yours on each of their turns. For instance, that creature cannot use their rage and your extra attack on the same turn. If they have class feature active (rage, a concentration spell) and use one of your class features, their feature doesn't end (If they are already raging and chose to use your extra attack, their rage doesn't end.) Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and three other language of your choice. Note A: As an A.I., you are generally plugged into a computer network, a ship or a suit of combat armor. You do not take damage as normal characters do. Digitally, you may be damaged by viruses, programs and other A.I.s. Physically, your A.I. chip would need to be destroyed. Your physical A.I. chip has H.P. as per your class levels, and must take that much damage before breaking. Your chip becomes stronger as you level up because of the Hardlight Hardening Effect, which states that the more data stored in a Hardlight Medium, the denser the electrons, and the stronger the material is. Regardless of how you take damage, once reduced to 0 H.P., you begin dying and must make death saves as normal. Note B : The digital realm that an A.I exists in depends on who owns the system. Though all systems are different, there are some constraints: for every system a ship/network has, it must have a separate area in the digital realm. For instance, the communications system of a ship could be a world war II submarine command room, while it's life support system is a decrepit boiler room. If no preset is programmed in (for instance, a brand-new ship), the A.I. permanently determines the digital realm layout of a system when entering it for the first time. These layouts cannot include hazards, traps or monsters, as those are other programs and must be programmed separately. Note C : Carrying Capacity is irrelevant to an A.I. as they are digital, and their equipment are programs. One use items like health potions, etc. are self-deleting files and cannot be un-deleted via hacking or the Data skill. Notable Problems: Classes that increase speed or carrying capacity currently don't have any use for A.I.s. Category:Rules